This invention relates generally to a cervical collar device to partially immobilize the head and neck of a patient while allowing comfortable extended wear. Particularly, this invention relates to an improved cervical collar assembly which allows comfortable extended wear while partially immobilizing the head and neck of a patient and which has a collar device size identifier.
This invention relates more particularly to color coded cervical collar or orthotic devices to identify the size of the devices for pediatric patients. The color coded size identifying cervical collar devices of the invention are particularly suited to provide proper collar device size selection for the providers and to increase usage compliance for pediatric patients.